


Read Between The Lines (Letters to George)

by SunstruckSeraph



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Baggage, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Poetic, Slice of Life, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunstruckSeraph/pseuds/SunstruckSeraph
Summary: Somewhere along the line, an inside joke about love letters spirals into actually writing each other back and forth, sending envelopes full of stupid little nothings and quiet, wonderful everythings across the ocean to each others' doorsteps. Dream scrawls empty threats and goofy stories and occasionally a few of his feelings onto the pages that end up in George's hands, and George writes back, every time.These are just a few of those letters, the ones that made their way from Florida to England, the ones that Dream wrote for George.__The companion piece to Read Between the Lines: Letters to Dream!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Letter One

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, I'm alive! Something something hiatus something something difficult time something mental health something something apologies anyway, these past couple of months that I've been inactive have been some of the most difficult of my life and a lot of things fell by the wayside. That being said, I'm not here to make excuses. My real life does come first, but I've really missed writing for you and hearing from you. I was floored by how many tags this fandom has acquired since I've last been active on here! There were barely character tags for Dream SMP members when I first published the other side of this story.
> 
> As always, I appreciate your feedback and I hope you enjoy. <3

My dearest, darlingest George,

I’m not sure what went wrong with the cookies. Maybe you didn’t put enough love into them. That’s very important. You have to whisper sweet nothings to them or they won’t come out right. But yes, I’d be happy to show you in person someday. You're probably just forgetting something small. 

Everything’s fine here. Pretty ordinary lately, to be honest. I’m a bit behind on my workload and everything I’ve got to get done for the last few videos we recorded. You know me, sleep is an optional thing. I usually reserve it for weekends if I’m not too busy doing property damage. It really is the great American pastime. Anyone who claims it's baseball is lying to your face.

I don’t know what you’re talking about as far as jokes go, I was always going to write you back if you sent me a letter. Although to be completely honest, my original intention was to send you a piece of paper that just said “dumbass.” But then I figured, all right, I’m paying for postage, I might as well make it count. Also that WAS me at the supermarket. Duh. You didn’t recognize me? I buy all my eggs in Brighton. The vodka was for disinfectant. They were out of rubbing alcohol.

Things are all good here, like I said. I’m tired lately, but not sleepy. There’s a difference, you know? They’re not interchangeable. Hope you’re good! Don’t let anyone dull your sparkle! ;)

Signed,

Dream


	2. Letter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aiming for a chapter a day with this one, but you've all waited so long and been so patient with me that I wanted to start off strong with two chapters today. Enjoy! <3

My most esteemed George,

Hell yeah MCC nine!! Bummed that we’re not on the same team, of course, but we knew this was coming. Good luck to you and Sapnap, have fun losing without me. <3

Anyway, we ARE friends, Georgie, my last letter was a token of my affection. Are you turning down my affection? Refusing my advances? In these trying times, to boot? Your carpet is simply a reminder of my love. I trusted you with my heart and you cast it away. A badger would only be adding insult to injury now.

I did catch the meteor shower for a little while. I wished on the first few shooting stars and then there were so many in a row that it felt kind of dumb to keep going. I wish we could have watched it at the same time and talked, but I’m glad you slept. Someone has to and it’s certainly not going to be me. Sapnap’s always going to worry, there’s nothing you can do about that. It’s just how he is -- tough exterior, always mother henning us when it comes down to it.

You’re getting real philosophical lately. Spite? Intentions? What prompted this? You’re not taking up philosophy, are you? Please don’t take up philosophy, I would have to stop talking to you. I do think it’s worth it sometimes to prove someone wrong. Hell, I’ve done plenty of things for that very reason. Sometimes, someone really doesn’t believe in you and all you can do is make them. Make them see, you know?

I drink plenty of water. Worry about someone else. I’m sending you a surprise in the mail, but I’m not sure if it’ll get here before or after this letter. In the meantime, hope you’re well. Miss your SPARKLING personality. ;)

Signed,

Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And yes, I'll be going back and answering all the comments that piled up. And yes again, I'm hoping to finish In Defense of Angels.) :-)

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of this will be up shortly. Your thoughts are much appreciated. <3


End file.
